


zexal

by Xerox2414



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox2414/pseuds/Xerox2414





	1. introduction

Out in the desert of Australia, there’s a little village shared by both Aboriginals and the visitors. This village is called Erif, and is secluded from the rest of the world for good reason. Inside the village and tribe, there is a creature a rare as red diamonds. A Fire Elemental.  
This particular Fire Elemental was brought up in the strangest of ways to the rest of her kind, instead of being born in a litter of her own kind, she is the youngest of four sisters of different Elements. I know, strange, but I’ll explain if I ever get to it.

Here are the descriptions of all four sisters, from Youngest to Oldest.  
Blaze Rainbow Element, an aboriginal young girl of 13, but the twist is that her ears are not normal, instead she has cat ears and a long tail, both of which are black, the Fire Element. She has a strong sense for adventure, but she is shy around people she’s not sure of. Her eyes are a pale violet, but she has poor eyesight, but her eldest sister supplies her with medication to deal with it. She has stainless white hair braded by the Elemental Tribute (Will explain later) everyday so it doesn’t go down to her lower back. Her Skin, despite her being Albino (Again will explain), is as muddy coloured as the rest of her tribe. Blaze normally wears a white t-shirt with black khakis, a red kilt pinned above her pants with a sandy coloured sash, allowing cover for her white duel deck on her right side. Because of her condition and over protective older sister, Blaze wears a purple sunhat when it’s day and around strangers to hide her ears, hair and to shade her skin – but when running, she takes it off and leaves it behind. A sandy coloured mini-cape is around her shoulder with a golden ring to keep it on her, this is for camouflage when hunting. She also has an amulet symbolising what element she is – it’s in a diamond shape with the flat half rest against her chest and the sharp half pointing outward, it’s colour is a mixture of Red and White, constantly burning in the inside as if battling for dominance, giving off the look of a flame inside. On the amulet’s flat side, it has the engraving of ‘flesruoy ni edirp ekat.”  
Hydra Loch Element, a young Scottish girl of 14, she has burnt orange Scottish Terrier ears and tail, a Water Element. She is a rocking Scottish Teenager, has a sense of Justice and enthusiasm, but never get on her nerves, she may be a terrier, but she packs a bite and the temper of a bull! Because of her element, she has this strange craving for fish – any fish. She has it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Her eyes are emerald green. Her hair is an ocean blue, usually tied up in two high ponytails in a seaweed-like scrunchies styled to be bows. She normally wears the knee length sleeveless dress that matches the colour of her hair, it is beaded with emerald studs, shaped like hexagons, along the rims of her neckline and sleeves. Her slippers are also emerald green. Around her waist is a greenish-brown leather belt to hold her seaweed blue deck holder and on the buckle is her amulet – glowing a faint blue showing as the patterns on the ocean floor. Lastly, she has an emerald green scarf around her neck, wrapped around twice so both ends reaching her elbows and thick enough to hold the right amount of water for her gills to last a week before needing to be refilled – she wears if no matter when she’s on land, but underwater, she doesn’t need it.  
Twister River Element, a young Brazilian woman of 19, and have the angel wings of gold and black tipped tail, an Air Element. She’s mature and quiet, but that’s around her year-old son, in reality, she’s a dancer for Carnival! Her eyes are black with silver rims with splotches of gold. Her hair is traditionally median length and as dark as coal, but in sunlight as highlights of silver and gold, it is held up away from her eyes by two black clips. She doesn’t wear over bearing clothing so wear wears a plain silver t-shirt with golden trims and a golden knee length skirt with golden stitching on the side in thick twine. She also wears silver stockings with golden knee high boots, on her right boot at her ankle, is an iron anklet holding her golden amulet, but it constantly changes colour from gold to silver.  
Twister is the only sister with a husband and child. Her son, Spirit, is an Elemental with many names – like undead and ghost – thus his name. Even though he’s only a baby, his features are well defined. The thin hair on his head is a dark grey, his owl-like angel wings still have thin layers of clear feathers, but the feathers on the base of his wings and tail have silver and white spots to tell what colour they’ll be. His eyes are a pretty hazel colour. He does as normal babies would, but it’s not uncommon for object to start floating around him.  
Twister’s husband, Lung, is a Chinese man at the age of 24, he has stubby panda ears and claws, he’s an Earth Elemental. Lung is a very excitable man for his age, but he acts mature when around children and in serious matters – but despite his constant mood change, he can be calm and collected whenever he needs to heal someone. His eyes are hazel with light splotches of a darker brown. His hair is a light brown with darker patterns resembling a panda, and is as short his son’s longest finger, but he always manages to get it stuck with twigs and leaves somehow – even indoors! His skin has very defined panda-like patterns in a tan colour, corresponding with his hair. In his left ear has his amulet in earring form, it is a gem simular to Tiger’s Eye, it glows faintly whenever he gets excited or angry, but otherwise, it looks like a normal earring. He normally wears a traditional red Chinese kimono with golden trimmings when indoors, but when he’s outdoors, he wears a khaki shirt with khaki shorts because he has no traditional outfits that he can afford to get dirty, so he buys outback gear and what not.  
Amalthea Faerie Element, a young Greek woman of 19, having the long yellow ears and fluffy tail of a rabbit, a magic Element. She’s relaxed, calm, collected – but never tick her off because it will be like the Fire Marshal bursting in, shedding into its true form and killing everyone. Amalthea has Glowing Orange eyes, so she normally walks around with him closed to not freak people out – don’t worry, she uses her ears to navigate around places. Her hair is long enough to reach the bottom of her spine, but she ties it up with a violet ribbon in a side ponytail, it also consists of a dark purple colour as the first layer, but whenever the wind blows her hair up or around, her undercoat is a lighter shade of violet. She usually wears a purple cotton dress that matches the violet in her hair, the sleeves reach her elbows and are loose at her joints, the front of the dress reaches her knees, but the back reaches down to ankles. She also wears pure white slippers with violet stockings reaching her mid-thigh. Lastly, she wears a string necklace holding her amulet, which is a purple matching the darkness of her hair, it is shaped like a five pointed star and appears to have an orange glow illuminating the centre.


	2. chapter 1

It was another day for Blaze. She woke up, got out of her hut, collect or hunt for Emu and Kangaroo, Deliver Letter for her family and tribe, then later watch over the kids of the tribe. Right now, she’s doing the fourth thing in that list. Running to town to the Mail place, she keeps forgetting what it’s called, but that’s not her job.  
Anyway, it is a good few kilometres from the tribe to town, but she needs to exercise, and it’s very relaxing – despite the impossible distance. The best part of it is the scenery – people might expect a forest, but in the red desert, the scenery is a few large gum trees in the distance, a lot of bushes and the chance of running into a mob of Wallabies. Blaze just felt so free running in the area, the wind in her hair, the sun on her skin and the – what is that?  
Blaze stops instantly when she spots a bright light in the sky, blocking the sun barely in the process. The Meteor-like light tumbles down to the ground, faster and faster. Blaze watches as the light crashes a few hundreds of metres away, creating a sand wave over her head, and maybe a to the place she was getting to.   
Then, all of a sudden, it stops. Literally stops. The sand pauses in mid-air. Blaze looks around her, confused and all tingly with adventure, but her heart jumps a bit when he spots an Eagle just a metre away from her, a menacing pose at her. She never did have any luck with birds, but the fact that one would try to attack her is quite astounding since she’s part cat.   
She shakes off the feeling of her heart beating 100% faster and spots the light still glowing in the distance, but flickering weakly. Despite the saying that it might kill her, Blaze, as curious as ever, she runs toward the light. Quite hard because the sand now resembles a wall of tiny little particles in the air. But, Blaze is faring well, it’s just a thick wall of sand. Blaze, stops at the feeling of the air pulsing against her, like a tsunami would against a beach – but over and over. She can also hear an indescribable moan-like noise coming from the crash, moulding from high-pitched to low from mere seconds to a jiffy.  
Blaze is never one to turn down an adventure, but this current situation is a little strange – but anything to beat Hydra in a story, so she walks closer. Wait, no, scratch that – she runs. She halts suddenly at the edge of the newly formed crater, surprised that the edges are not burnt at all. But what grabs her attention is the faint golden glow from the dead centre – twitching and looking fuzzily human-like. If it was human, then it looks like it would be a little taller than Blaze by a few inches – probably taller than Hydra as well. Blaze tries to lean in to get a closer look, but the ledge drops underneath her weight, she tumbles down until her face is only a few centimetres away from the human-like thing.  
Now that she has a better look, she sees that the thing looks more male than she originally thought. She reaches out her hand to touch his skin, but the moment she does so, he disappears in the blink of an eye in a red pop of dust.  
Then, out of nowhere, the sand falls on top of her, encasing her in sand to go up to her knees. Blaze quickly gets out of the crater like she’s being chased by a pack of dingoes again. She lands on the surface and shakes the remaining sand off of her, poofing her hair and fur.   
She surveys her surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Is it all better? Back to normal? A dream? Blaze shakes off the experience and runs off to resume her job.  
Unknown to the black cat, ruby eyes watch as she retreats inhumanly fast to the town. They follow her, with the same curiosity she had with them, but more confusion on his golden face.


	3. chapter 2

It’s a winter’s day in Heartland City, no crisis, the Barian-Astral war now in peace, the Barians living side by side with humans, Astral still making a good influence on Yuma, the Arclight family still a happy family, Kazuma and Mira returning to their home and family, Doctor Faker and Kite running the city properly with Orbital 7 and Lily and their robo-kids, Hart living life like a normal child. Finally, Yuma woke up late again.  
“Not again! Why didn’t you wake me Astral!” Yuma wails as he rushes down the stairs with his uniform all rugged with his tie barely tangled around his neck. With a rice ball now in his mouth, he trips multiple times before reaching the door, Astral sighing as he follows the boy. But, suddenly, his father, Kuzuma Tsukimo, hugs him from behind.  
“No, you don’t!” Kazuma laughs as he noogies his struggling son. “We have to pack!”  
“Pack?” Astral inquires and floats over to Kazuma, confusion clear on his face. “Why?”  
“Yuma, did you forget you’re visiting your cousins?” Asks Yuma’s mother, Mira Tsukimo, with a slight laugh. She’s leaning against the wall and has an all-knowing smile. “Too bad, I can’t go. But, someone has to look after Grandma… then again, I’m allergic to the kangaroos…”  
Yuma looks slightly confused with all the information… Then it all clicked. The trip his family has been planning for weeks – visiting his cousins for two weeks – leaving tomorrow!  
“How could I forget!?” Yuma yells and starts pacing like a mad man to the amusement of his parents. “I haven’t even told my friends I was going to Australia! For two weeks! Agh!”  
“Yuma,” The irritated sigh of his big sister, Kari, brings Yuma back to Earth. She just came in to see him pacing, leaning next to her mother, arms crossed and straight faced as usual. Yuma looks up at her and she sighs, “Your friends are coming with us. Why must you forget everything?”

As his children bickered from Yuma whining and Kari acting a little smug, Kazuma’s duel gazer starts beeping. He takes a few steps back to the wall and answers the call, on screen, a familiar purple-ette is on screen, eyes closed and smiling.  
“Hello, uncle! Is everything okay for tomorrow?” She asks, in the background, kids playing and making faces as she talks to him.  
“Almost. Yuma just forgot to pack. Are you sure he can bring his friends?” Kazuma, going from carefree to concerned, has his eyes worriedly on his niece. His eyes widened only a tiny bit as he witnesses the rare opportunity of her eyes opening, but ignores it and continues, “Last time, you-know-who, got into fights and freaked out when they were over here.”  
“It will be fine, uncle, it’s you-know-who’s thirteenth. All Yuma and his friends have to do is have fun with everyone and be kind to the rest of the guests.” She tells calmly giving a yawn at the end. One of the kids in the background give out a yell, Amalthea looks behind her, she turns back and waves before hanging up.  
Kazuma shakes his head slightly with a grin, he looks to his son to see him conquering an over packed suitcase and Astral beside him observing. The bell rings, Kazuma turns to his bag and asks, “Yuma, can you get that?”

Yuma nods and hurries to the door, jumping over mountains of bag, while Astral retreats into his Key. As Yuma opens the door, a blue cat with a white splodge down its back pounces in and gnaws on his shoe laces. He knows whose it is when he sees the gold ring on its tail.  
“Gemma, stop that!” Kat scolds quietly at her pet as she picks her up and holds her to her chest. She’s wearing something Yuma never expected for her to wear. She is wearing a pale tan coloured khaki outfit with brown hiking boots. She still has her normal catty appearance with her hair style, cat tail and her signature black glasses. “I’m sorry about Gemma, Yuma. She’s just excited.”  
“Naw, it’s okay! If my cousins are still the same as always, they would be pouncing on me all day.” Yuma announces quite nervously with a laugh as he steps aside to let Kat in. Her cat resting on her shoulders as she’s carrying two suitcases with ease. “By the way, why are you here, we’re not leaving until tomorrow.”  
“Mother and Father thought it would be a good idea to arrive a day earlier than the flight.” Kat sighs and sets her suitcases down near the stair case, she stretches while her pet jumps down. “I’m pretty sure the others are coming today as well.”

And she was right, Bronk then came along, then Tori, then Flip, Caswell, Shark and Rio, Kite, Dumon, Trey and Quattro, Alito, and finally Vector.  
Before anyone knew it, night soon came. Kazuma thought it would be a good idea to show everyone just what they were in for.  
He carefully steps down the stairs with a heavy looking box. He enters the living room, gaining attention from most in the room. He places the box down with a huff.  
“Alright! Here you go! This is what you’re in for these few weeks.” Kazuma wheezes as he leans over the box. Inside the box is artefacts of Aboriginal, Greek, Scottish and Brazilian cultures, there are also photographs of the last time Yuma’s cousins visited years ago.  
“What are all these?” Trey exclaims as he pulls out an Ancient Greek bead necklaces and Scottish tapestries. The Necklaces look rusty, but the copper and silver that made them give them the look of rustiness, giving a more worn but unique appearance. The tapestries are stains with old ink, they hold the drawings of war and an Ancient water beast. “These must be hundreds of years old!”  
“Good eye!” Mira chuckles at Trey’s excitement she kneels down next to him as he pulls out Brazilian fabrics with golden stitching and patterns of their Ancient gods. “These are all from Yuma’s cousins. They were each brought up loving different cultures, so it would make sense that they had collected so many antiques. Wait until you see all the Digeridoos, photos of drawings and Boomerangs Blaze sent over a few months ago.”  
Trey nods excitedly and eagerly as Mira gets up. She motions him to follow her, and immediately Trey follows her upstairs like an excited little child who’s getting lollies.  
“Well, that’s one down, about a dozen to go.” Quattro sighs and sits down next to the box, examining a few fabrics between his fingers. “What’s with this stuff anyway?”  
“They’re gifts from my cousins.” Yuma explains while holding a boomerang. Its red marking holding a drawing of a serpent. He caresses the black flames the serpent is spitting out and he smiles. “Bronk and Tori knew them before they moved to Australia after… a little accident.”  
Bronk decides to break the tension his friend is clearly embracing around him and laughs. Everyone jumps at how loud he is. “You mean the ‘Prankster Duo’? They were a riot!”  
“Hydra was a little… eccentric.” Tori stutters and looks around nervously, trying to avoid any talking of the said cousin of Yuma. But she smiles and continues. “But, Twister was a great dancer, and Amalthea had the most beautiful designs for jewellery, clothes and just about anything.”  
“Don’t forget about Blaze. Girl can pack a punch when you least expect it!” Bronk exclaims and lifts his fist with a hardy smile.

Eventually, after they discussed about Yuma’s cousins, they started looking through the box more thoroughly. Kite, Alito, Quattro and Shark all lost interest and decided to sleep near the couch, while the rest explore to the little hearts’ content.  
The girls found some jewellery to wear or try on. Caswell, Dumon and Flip’s interest got caught in the net of ancient books. However, Bronk, Yuma and Vector’s interest got caught into the bizarre puzzle of a ringed box.  
The Box is small enough to fit in Yuma’s hands. It has reddish-brown coloured, triangle-like tiles covering the entire thing, but leaving openings wide enough to manage a finger through the dark gabs. It has two, rusted copper rings, both enter the box through the centre and are positioned on opposite sides of the box. Over all, the puzzle looks very hard to crack open.  
“Maybe, uh, if we turn the rings?” Bronk suggests while trying to turn both rusted rings. Both of them don’t budge at all.  
“What about the tiles?” Vector grasps the puzzle and sticks a finger in-between one of the gaps. He yelps as a shock hits his finger, he pulls his hand away and drops the puzzle on the ground.  
The rings spin and flail to keep the box off the floor. The tiles rattle and begin to flip, its undercoat is a slime-like green until the last tile flips over. It rattles until the rings stop suddenly. The tiles move when the Rings fall off. Inside… is a letter.  
“What’s this?” Yuma asks as he picks up the letter in his hands. He looks over to the other two to see them motioning to open it. He hesitantly opens it and reads. He pulls a sort of annoyed-expectant expression. “‘Dear Yuma, it took you this long to open a simple Cubic puzzle? Love Blaze.’ How did I know she had something to do with this?”  
“Girl can pack a punch when you least expect it, eh, Bronk?” Ray nudges the said boy with a smile. “Best ten minutes wasted, ever.”  
“Let’s see what else is in here.” Bronk says as he looks down a box again, and let’s just say that he isn’t too please with what’s left. A photograph. All four of Yuma’s cousins are in it. Twister is in a Traditional Carnival white sleeveless dress, her arms are out holding her son, who’s in a tiny reaper costume, and her golden wings spread in all their glory. Hydra, her orange ears and tail hanging out as she’s wearing torn clothing, and she’s in an original scary pose with her arms up and growling. Amalthea is dressed in a dark robe with a pointy hat, it is obvious she’s dressed as a witch. Blaze is animal skins, they all form a dress that goes half way down her thighs, there’s also black and red stripes across her cheeks and a red streak up her forehead, Blaze is also holding a spear.  
“I remember that day!” Yuma says excitedly while taking the photo, “That was last Halloween!”  
“Can you tell who’s who?” Ray asks while trying to get a better look at the photo. “Who’s the one with the spear?”  
Yuma points to each character in the photo, explaining who everyone is. After he does, Mira tells everyone to sleep.


	4. chapter 3

The next morning, Kazuma hurries everyone to get ready. He explained there’s going to be a car coming up to pick them up at 9 o’clock on the dot.  
The girls’ eyes light up when a stretched limo appears. Kazuma loads the luggage into the boot while the gang enter the limo. It’s one of those automatic limos that drive to coordinates set into the navigator – it’s cool. Inside the back seat with the Gang, there’s a whole buffet of sweets, drinks and fruits – this makes everyone’s mouths water.  
It is an awesome car.  
Once they make it to the Airport, Kazuma tells everyone that they need to head to port A-131. After so long – which was about five minutes – they find the port and see odd looking people waiting for them.  
The woman seems to be the older of the two. She has loose emerald green hair going down to the bottom of her spine, her eyes are a darker hue of green and her skin is pale. She’s wearing a grassy green kimono with slightly darker tanuki patterns. She also has vine-like ribbon wrapped around his waist, going up to her chest, neck and the top of her arms – the vines around her neck hold an Emerald, it glows faintly with a yellow tint. She looks around Kari’s age.  
The boy, the younger, has spiky electric yellow hair, neo-yellow eyes and tanned skin. He’s wearing a neo-yellow t-shirt and sailor shorts, he’s also wearing a golden lab coat with similar tanuki patterns to the older woman in a faded yellow colour. He has on a collar with a lightning bolt jewel – it pulses with pale green energy slightly. He looks around 15.  
What is surprising for the gang is that both have tanuki ears and tails the same colour of their hairs.   
The boy spots them and rushes over and the woman tries to stop him, but too late. He makes it and shakes Yuma’s hand, sending the black haired boy into electric shock while the boy introduces himself excitedly. “Hello, my name is Hiro! Sis told me Hydra invited more people, I didn’t know she invited this many though!”  
“Hiro!” The woman grabs Hiro’s shoulder and pulls him away from Yuma, letting go of his hand in the process. Yuma lets out a sigh and tries to pat down his electrocute afro hair. The Woman clears her throat, “I’m sorry if my brother hurt you, he plays with static electricity too much. My name is Hana.”  
“It’s okay.” Yuma states, and pats Hiro on the back, getting Electrocuted yet until Tori rips him away.  
“We’ll join you shortly, we have to arrange some things with Kazuma.” Hana informs with her brother nodding next to her. They walk off to the adults and that’s basically that.  
The gang decides to ignore the adults talking and sit down in the waiting section.  
“So, Yuma, tell us what your cousins are like. Also, why are we all visiting them?” Dumon asks while looking up from the book he was reading, which happens to be about Australia. He mutters under his breath when he reads about the animals, “This place seems like a Death trap…”  
“Umm…” Yuma starts, but let’s his sister explain for him.  
“We’re visiting because Dad wants to check up of Blaze and Hydra – an it’s Blaze’s Birthday soon, so we’re visiting as a gift… Don’t you guys want to miss out of school?” Kari says simply while reading a magazine, she tops at one page and smiles. She turns the page for everyone to see. On the page is Twister, in a golden dress with her wings and tail out, in a pose where he looks to be dancing. “This gives you an idea on what Twister is like.”  
Everyone nods and continues what they were doing while waiting for their flight.


	5. chapter 4

Blaze managed to deliver the letter, and is now running back to her tribe. ‘Strange.’ She thinks with a little uneasiness, ‘I keep getting the feeling I’m being followed.’  
She slows down and pauses at a stray Gum tree, which is strangely healthy. Last time she went to deliver letters, it was dry and a sickly beige, and it was dead. It’s just so strange that it’s healthy again.  
Blaze looks around to see if anyone was following her or not, nothing. Then, a branch falls from above. Blaze looks up to see a golden figure retreating upwards into the tree, this catches her attention like a mouse does to a cat.  
Instead of climbing up like a normal person- cat would, Blaze, instead, circles the tree until she has a clearer view of her follower. It’s a bit hard, though, because both keep moving. But, she eventually gets a clear view and her eyes widen slightly.  
The one following her is a boy, around her age but slightly taller. His skin is a glowing yellow with red gems littering all over. He also has on a red vest with orange stitching, it’s pockets are very easy to see as the stitching reveals them on both sides. His eyes are red and his hair is down to his elbows and is a little messy. He also has looped ear rings which look to be rubies, along with elegant looking cuffs on his wrists and ankles.  
The boy is looking the other direction, so he didn’t know where she was before she greets him, “G’day!”  
The jumps in shock and let’s out a yell, he nearly falls out of the tree when he turns to face Blaze, but he has a death grip on a sturdy looking branch. He looks frightened, he tightens his grip on the tree ad is too shocked to speak at Blaze finding him out.  
“Eh… uh…” He stutters and begins to glow brighter, but he calms down a bit and says with a shy voice. “”  
Blaze nods in understanding and motions for the shy boy to come down. Boy hesitantly tries to climb down from the branch, but loses his grip and falls with a loud thud. He groans a bit.  
“Now, come on, you’re not hurt.” Blaze says and reaches her hand out for him to take, he does so she pulls him up. He rubs his arm while Blaze dusts his vest off. “So, what’s your name, Topaz? Mine’s Blaze.”  
He boy, again, hesitates. He looks away while continuing to rub his arms. “I-I think m-my name is Ashka. I-I don’t know. All I r-remember is y-y-you hopping out w-w-where you f-found me.”  
Blaze nods again and begins walking the direction she was going. She looks back at Ashka to see him confused. “Coming?”  
Ashka nods quickly and walks fast to catch up to her.

After about half an hour, both make it to the Tribe. As usual, the huts are set is a suitable manner, everyone’s in their posts or jobs, the children are playing Getta, Hydra is doing what she always does – which is guarding the water source underneath the ENTIRE Tribe.  
But, what caught Ashka’s eye is the children’s playing grounds. At least a kilometre long and surrounded by bushing and a few trees.  
“What are the little ones playing?” He asks and stops while Blaze continues walking elsewhere.  
“It’s called Getta. There are two teams, one person in the team is the chasee and the other team has to tag them, when one does, they’re the chasee the other team has to tag them. The objective is to get passed the goal on the other team’s side.” Blaze answers while she walks to the Entrance of the water source when she notices something on the children’s playing field. She turns to see a couple of kids tackling each other near the bushes where a familiar tail lurks.  
All of a sudden, Blaze runs over to the kids. She grabs both boys by their arms and lifts them away from the bushes. When both boys land, they yelped, not because of their sudden landing, but because of the Giant Brown snake hissing at them and the bleeding bite just above Blaze’s knee.  
“Ouch…” Blaze winces while the two boys run away to the rest of the children. All children run off to their parents to get help, but Blaze just sat down next to the hissing Snake and grabs its neck with one hand and brings it in front of her, with her other hand, she clawed its skull until it stopped moving. It’s dead.  
“Miss Blaze? Are you alright?” Ashka asks when he finally reaches Blaze. He sits next to her, eyes widening when he sees her wound and the dead creature in her grasp. “W-what happened? W-what is t-that thing? D-did it injure y-you?”  
Blaze holds up her hand to stop Ashka from talking. She’s having trouble breathing. “Just… Stop…”  
Ashka understands immediately and quiets down while gently taking the dead serpent from Blaze and throwing it away.  
After a few seconds of silence, a little girl which resembled Blaze a little, but has red eyes and red hair. She’s wearing a large animal skin dress going down to her knees. This girl’s name is Stone.  
“Blaze!” She exclaims while sitting behind Blaze and playing with her hair. Blaze smiles and chuckles a bit when she hears the familiar word the Girl always says when she’s injured. “I got Lung to come help you! You’ll be okay.”  
Right on cue, Lung appears out of nowhere and gives everyone a heart attack. He ignores the sudden shock and kneels down next to Blaze’s wound. He mutters a few words while feeling the actual wound, The Chinese man digs through his pockets and brings out a bizarre looking root. It’s red and a greenish brown spotted together, it has very sharp ends too.  
“This may hurt a bit.” Lung warns as he positions the root just above the wound and jabs it in. After a few seconds, he pulls it out quickly and puts it in his pocket. He pulls out a patch and places it over Blaze’s bite when he says, “You will be able to run again in few minutes, the venom is still in your bloodstream but is being destroyed. Just only walk for a bit.”  
Lung walks away with Stone prodding him with questions about the root while Blaze stands up and dusts herself off. Ashka also gets up and follows Blaze as she continues going to the Water Source. She pauses at the entrance and takes a deep breath. She then howls.  
When she stops, Ashka takes the chance to ask, “What was that?”  
“Calling for something who might know what you are.” Blaze answers simply while tapping her foot. “And she’ll be here in, three, two, one...”  
A deeper howl rings throughout the Water Source, making Blaze move to the side as footsteps can be heard in a hurried manner. Blaze puts out a foot and olds a finger to her mouth when Askha looks over to ask a question.   
Then all of a sudden, Hydra lunges out, she trips over Blaze’s foot and lands in a dusty heap. Blaze watches as Hydra sits up while she pulls out her duel deck, holder and gazer – all of which are a blazing red, all having Fire-like qualities with white ribbon-like high lights. As Hydra shakes the dust off her, Blaze places the gazer on her right eye and places the holder over her left wrist.  
Hydra then growls and turns to her younger sister, bristling, “You better have a good reason this time.”  
“I’m bored. Duel. And I want to know what he is.” Blaze states simply and holds out a hand for her sister. Hydra take it, then sniffs the air and looks over to Ashka, she waves a hand in his direction and he gasps when it goes through him. Blaze hisses loudly to catch her sister’s attention. “Oi, leave him alone, he doesn’t like it.”  
“But, no one’s…” Hydra starts then sees Blaze ready for a duel, she smirks and knows what her sister wants. So she brings out her Duel deck, holder and gazer, all of which are the same shade of Blue as her hair, but with orange claw-like highlights. “Alright, one duel.”

It wasn’t long until both girls make it to the field. Since the Tribe doesn’t have electronics, Amalthea set up a sort of area-like shield which projects the Monsters each player plays in battle. Both Blaze and Hydra never really understood how she did it, but they loved more so much more and smothered her with whatever she wanted for weeks.  
Ashka sits at the sidelines and watches with interest, thinking this must be a way of greeting or a type of game between the two. He watches as both Girls draw five cards, then Hydra goes first. But his concentration gets distracted when he sees people coming in the arena.

“I’m going first!” Hydra declares while drawing out a card. “I play the Filed spell, Forever watery grave!”  
All most instantly in a flurry of light, the arena changes scenery to a watery battle field. Sunken ships and discarded weapons of fallen Vikings.  
“For now on, Monster of Water gain 500 attack points while fire loses 500 attack points.” Hydra explains and looks down at her cards, she smiles devilishly, instantly thinking of a strategy. “I summon Zefura Water Wolf!”  
All of a sudden, a blue wolf, dripping with water appears. It has silver glittery teardrop markings around its body ad bright yellow eyes. It has 2000 attack points.  
“An, an addition effect of Forever Watery Grave, by lowering Zefura Water Wolf’s level by one, I can summon one more beast monster… And I choose Zefura Issusion Fox!”  
A red fox with glittery silver tips, snout, belly and socks appears. It has silver stars on its fur and on the golden cloak its wearing, the cloak is being held by a blue collar and covers the top half of the fox’s head, only just so that everyone can still see it’s killer yellow eyes. It has 1500 Attack points.  
“Now, for the encore! I overlay Both Zefura Water Wolf and Zefure Illusion Fox to bring forth a flying beast. I bring you… Zefura Toxic Bat!”  
A bat-like creature appears in a cloud of thick, yellow mist. It’s body, tail, Wings and back legs, neck, ears and snout are all long and skinny. It has its tongue poking out, almost as long as its smiling snout. Its fur is red on its head, but fades to orange down its body, then yellow around its centre, then orange at its back legs and red at its tail. Silver Gliterry stipes are littered around its neck, it has a single swirly stripe on its outer ear and silver in its inner ear. Its wings are silver at the stretched skin. At the tip of its tail, it as silver. Around its dark eyes are black, tear drop-like markings. It has 3000 Attack Points.  
“I place a card faced down and end my turn.”  
Blaze looks down at her cards and instantly forms a plan in her head, “I summon a Zefura Token!”  
A flat coin-like object float in the middle of Blaze’s field. Its rim is a glittery silver while the inside is bright orange. Inside the Token has a cobra, merging both inside and outside into one – the cobra is silver while its hood is red. There are ten spikes around the token, five small glittery silver ones and five larger red ones. It has no Attack points.  
“I then activate its special ability! By sending Zefura Token to the Graveyard, two more Tokens appear on my field.” Blaze states as two more Tokens appear after the last disappears out of sight. “I then activate the spell Monster reborn. I bring back Zefura token!”  
“I activate the Trap, Unfair battle! Say goodbye to 500 Life Points!” Hydra announces quickly and loudly. A blast of electricity hits Blaze suddenly and 500 Life Points zapped away, but her Spell carries out.  
“Now, with that out of the way, I overlay all three of my Tokens! I Xyz summon… Black Cat’s Shadow!”  
With a burst of Red, silver and Black, a long bodied cat-like beast. Its pitch black. Its front legs are shorter than the back ones by a third and both are skinny yet muscly. On its shoulder Blades are spikes, with longer spikes down its back and with long claws. It looks to have a spike going down it’s snout. Its tail is longer than its body. The only colours visible is the slight aura of white, and its eyes are red.  
“I use one overlay unit to activate Black Cat’s Shadow’s Special Ability. I can take the Special Ability of your Xyz monster and make it its own.  
“I then activate the spell, Zefura burst! By giving away Black Cat’s Shadow 1000 Attack points, my life Points go up by 1000!  
“Now, my glorious Beast, Attack Zefura Toxic Bat!” Blaze announces. Hydra panics as the Shadow runs and pounces onto the Bat, but the Bat bites down on the Shadow’s neck. Blaze’s smile grows. “I use one Overlay Unit to Activate Black Cat’s Shadow’s Special Ability! When it gets destroyed in battle the, not only is the difference transferred to you, dear sister, but doubled!”  
Hydra lets out a cry as wind knocks her back. Her life points instantly go down to Zero. The winner is Blaze.

Blaze walks over to her fallen sister and offers her a hand to get up, and when she did, Blaze let’s out a remark that makes Hydra’s vein pop. “Hydra, that was the twentieth duel this month I beat you in. Are you losing your touch?”  
Just as the Scottish teen is about to scream out, a new voice came into hearing range, a very familiar voice. “Blaze, Hydra, that was an awesome duel!”


	6. chapter 5

After the nine-hour flight, it’s already night. They decided to crash at a hotel. After that night of luxury, they were rudely wakened by Kazuma because ‘The day’s the day!’. They had arrived at the train station when they had met some… unique teenagers.  
One group has a blue hair, pale skin, and is themed with ice.  
The First boy is wearing a snow blue t-shirt with cargo shorts, both have silver trims and collar. His sneakers have a sapphire blue toe each. He has a white sash, decorated with glittery blue sparkles, it’s carrying his duel deck and a furry tail-like belt. Lastly, for this boy, he has a white, blue striped top hat with a glowing emblem representing a snowflake. His eyes are a light sapphire blue, and he looks around 15.  
The next to boy look to be twins, both wore the exact same outfit, but different colours. Both are wearing a Santa Claus parka with jeans and black belts with flurry tail-like belts like the first boy, knee high black boots with a little heel, and lastly, both boys have Santa Claus hats. The first boy has a Light blue base colour with white highlights, while the second has a White base colour with blue highlights. Both boys have light grey eyes and look around Yuma’s age.  
The Last Blue haired boy is freakishly tall. He’s wearing a large thick-looking coat that goes to his ankles, it’s a slightly darker blue than the rest. There are no visible pants, and he’s wearing a furry cap-like hat. His eyes are a pale grey and looks around 17.  
Another ground has red hair, darker skin, and is themed with fire.  
The first boy look the eldest and has Dark Chocolate Skin. He’s wearing a Brown Poncho-like fur rack on his back with Fire-like markings in blood red, he’s also wearing grass-like beige shorts and a woven red fire marked brown shirt. He has red and brown beads wrapped around his arms, connecting to the necklace on his neck – it has a jewel of fire red and it flickers to orange and yellow just like the flames it represents. He also has a red mane-like fur connected to his hair and around his neck going down his back underneath his clothing. He has Red eyes and looks around 17.  
The next boy has Caramel skin. He’s wearing an orange Kurta with black tiger-like stripes, the sleeves of his shirt has the orange fade into white but the stripes stay bold. His pants are, again, orange, but the stripes are thicker and fade into orange at the end of each pant sleeve. He has on a sash around his head in a sloppy form of a Turban – it’s a black and holds an orange striped white feather with a Ginger jewel at its quill, similar to the previous boy’s. His eyes are a golden red and he looks around 16.  
The Last Red head has a lighter Caramel skin than previous. He has of a kilt-like fabric around his waist, its white but it has a few marron fabrics up front going down – all fabrics are blank. Underneath. The belt keeping up the fabrics is golden with a sandy orange jewel and flickering red and yellow. He has on a sandy orange t-shirt with an ankh symbol in red. He has on a white collar of gold with realistic flames. His eyes are a golden red and he looks around Shark’s age.  
The final group are slightly more colourful with an array of themes.  
The First two boys are like the earlier twins, one’s a light colour the other is a dark colour. Both are green. Their hair is green, and both are wearing the same outfit like the previous twins. They’re wearing identical green t-shirts with white designer jackets, slacks and black leather belts. They’re both wearing string bracelets with an emerald glowing a white and black, on opposite wrists. They seem to have woolly, dog-like ear on top of their heads and woolly belts woven around their belts – the extras look like features from a Spinone Italiano. Both their eyes are a dark sugary brown and they look about 16.  
The third boy is different from the other two in his group. He’s a dirty blonde, but his hair seems to have a little bit of black in it. He’s wearing something plain compared to his companions. Just a regular tan collared long sleeved shirt and some black trousers with a leather belt. He also is wearing an army cadet on his head and a fluffy belt – similar to a German Sheppard’s tail – woven in his leather one. His eyes are Hazel and he looks around 17.  
The next weird thing about the groups is that they’re all boys. Then, they look like they’re all from different countries. Last, they all have glowing jewellery, with foreign and spiritual-looking markings on them.  
“Ah, we are all here!” a Greek voice echoes through the crowded area. All turn to see Amalthea in her usual purple attire, a smile on her face and her eyes shut. “Now, before we go into reunion for some. Please go to the carriage number which your card states.”  
Surprisingly, the rooms Amalthea picked out for each were quite surprising. The army cadet with his group, Hiro and Trey; most of the blue-headed group with Yuma, Bronk and Shark; Flip, Caswell, Kite and Dumon; and lastly all the girls with the tall Russian boy. Weird grouping, but Amalthea must have done it for a good reason.  
All of them went to their carriages. And all of them seem to be getting along well… maybe.

In the girls’ room.  
Amalthea and The Russian boy were carrying most of the luggage – well, the boy was. The boy puts all of the luggage up on the high shelves while the girls got themselves comfortable.  
“Vladimir, sweetie, would you please stay here with the girls while the adults and I set up the rest?” Amalthea asks as she bends down slightly to his height and pats his head.  
“Da… You tell Father I am alright?” Vladimir requests in his broken English, which is quite adorable for a person of his age.  
Amalthea nods in agreement and she, Kari and Hana exit the room. Leaving the Russian with the remaining three girls. The boy fiddles with his coat until hesitantly joining the girls sitting in a circle.  
“So, Vladimir, right?” Tori begins, gaining said boy’s attention with a nod. “Why do you have a coat on in this heat? Aren’t you hot?”  
This catches the boy off guard. He’s silent for a few seconds before deciding to show his new friends what he his. He begins to unbutton while chiming quietly, “I will tell Flowers why.”  
Vladimir continues to unbutton his coat. He sheds it off to reveal another thick layer of clothing. A white sleeved shirt with sleeves reaching his wrists and a thick pair of trousers. His hat is still on his head, he takes it off to reveal his fluffy spotted ears. Before the girls could question it, he reaches back and pulls out his fluffy, long tail with a chain – it carries an icelike gem which looks like and is frosted like an icicle.  
“I-I hide ears and tail because I am Ice.” Vladimir explains cautiously with his tail flicking.  
The girls stare in amazement when all of a sudden snowflakes fall from the air. They land on each girl’s head and disappear with a light blue flash of light, they hold their hands out to feel soft cold flashes while Gemma is too occupied trying to catch each one. Vladimir’s tail stops flicking and the last of the snowfall stops also, his expression shows a little fear.  
Kat decides to break the ice that lasted for a few seconds. She launches out and hugs the shy boy, Gemma also pouncing on him, she squeals. “That was amazing! And you are part cat!”  
“R-really? S-Sunflower is the only one I knew like me before I met group,” The shy one confesses with a little voice and purrs. He hesitantly snuggles into Kat’s hair.  
“Aww! You’re so cute!” Tori says with a smile and scratches behind the big softy’s ears, making him purr louder and put him in a daze.  
Vladimir glances over at the blue haired girl lazily, she looks a little uncomfortable. He doesn’t think about what he does next, he uses his tail to grab Rio’s wrist and pulls her into the hug.  
“Bluebell is soft.” He purrs quietly as he fluffs his tail and ears and snuggles into Rio’s hair. The girl blushes slightly at the affection and nickname. “I like Tulip, Rose and Bluebell very much.”  
That was enough for the girls to adore the cat boy even more.

In the Cadet’s room, Trey is a little intimidated by all the older males – well, not the light green boy. Trey is seated on the bed furthest away from the rest.  
“Hey, you’re Trey, right?” The light green before asks with an Italian accent. This surprises Trey a little bit at his sudden appearance. “My name is Thorn, mi fratello’s name is Foglio, you already know Hiro, and over there being a sour puss is Mono. Don’t worry, he’s a softy when you get to know him.”  
Trey is now a little relieved, but still is wary.  
“You okay, kid?” Hiro asks with his ears twitching slightly and walking over. “We’re not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“Leave him alone.” Mono grunts with a deep German accent while taking out some headphones. He places them on behind his hat and looks out the window while playing with some marbles in his hands.  
“Well, the Puppy’s out…” Foglio grumbles with sarcasm and barely dodges a marble Mono threw at him. “Missed me!”  
Trey zeroes them all out and begins looking through his deck, his eyes land on his favourite golem. His attention is shortly taken away from the card.  
“You duel?” Trey looks up to his shoulder to see Thorn gazing over to see his cards. Trey nods slightly and smiles widely. “Do you want to see mine?”  
And soon enough, both boys bonded by looking through each other’s decks, each one marvelling at the foreign cards like they didn’t know they existed.  
“Where did you get these?” Trey marvels as he eyes one particular card. It’s a centaur-like creature, but with wolf-like features instead, with pale green skin and even darker armour. Its helmet is covering its entire head only to let out a mane of white hair and glowing blue eyes. It’s chest armour is like European armour, but thinner and with no arm sleeves or side armour. It’s wolf half is a very rich forest green and with a white streak down its back. Lastly, in its right hand is a spear, the holder is a pure white while the spear is emerald carved into a spade shape. This monster is called Emerald Guardian, and is level 10.  
“My cards? What about yours! I’ve never seen them before!” Thorn exclaims excitedly then pulls out a monster card. His eyes thorough a bit, “What’s a Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem?”  
“That’s my favourite card. My father gave it to me before something big happened…” Trey states nervously and begins looking through Thorn’s deck again to see more foreign. Thorn doesn’t push the subject anymore.  
“Mono, get up,” Hiro’s voice came as a surprise as he and Foglio were silent for a long while playing some card game. Hiro nudges the loner near the window and pulls the rest of his marbles away from him. The German grumbles a bit but then cringes when Hiro takes away his headphones and pulls on his shoulder. The Eldest turned back to Foglio to resume their card game. “Go make friends with Trey. He’s just like you.”  
This gets Trey thinking. Just like him? What do they both have in common? Hesitantly, Trey goes over to Mono and sits across from him. It’s silent.  
“Oi, puppy dog! Just hurry up and make friends with the kid! That’s why Amalthea got us together with him!” Foglio yells at Mono irritably and continues to play his game – losing horribly as Thorn begins to play as well.  
Mono sighs quietly and digs underneath his shirt to pull out a bead necklace. Its pendant a type of clear wood is shaped like a wolf’s head and is glowing different shades of beige and oak. The beads a carved to point outwards slightly and are the same colours shining through the wolf head. Trey is handed the necklace, noting Mono’s slight blush.  
“Wow…” Trey whispers in amazement and gently traces a finger over the wood work of the beads. Although, he is slightly baffled on why the Wolf head glows. “It’s very well crafted. Is this a family heirloom?”  
“Ja, I think so…” Mono answers with a weak smile and rolls down his right sleeve and reveals a beaded bracelet similar to his necklace, but with no wolf head. “I’ve always had it, I don’t let it out of my reach. Not even when Thorn and Foglio’s family found me.”  
Trey’s eyes widen slightly. Is Mono an orphan? He got found? Does that mean he was abandoned? Wait, is this the reason why he has trouble making friends?  
Mono is starting to get nervous with Trey being silent, but relaxes when the younger smiles up at him and hands back his jewellery. Both then started to bond, talking about ancient civilisations, artefacts and whatnot. Mono found out Trey has a sort of big family and had a few issues, and Trey found out why Mono has trouble making friends – he’s just shy.  
The other boys in the room smile, knowing that the wolf has a new friend. But the peaceful moment stops suddenly when Foglio lets out a loud angry yell stating the other two are cheating.

In the red heads’ room, Ray, Alito and Quattro seem to have trouble getting along with the eldest. The other two were fine, they offered treats and friendship and were quite happy to be accepted. It’s just that the African seem to not want to be here or he’s just impatient. He’s lying on the bed and slept nearly the entire trip.  
“Geez, what’s his deal? We only did what Yuma told us to do.” Quattro growls and fixes his sleeves. The other two are on the floor eating sweets and a few cooked grubs while the two new kids eat with them and talk to each other in an unknown language to him.  
“Simba, our King, is exhausted from his earlier activities in fighting off the lionesses because of Queen.” The Egyptian kid, who they now know as Akins, replies with a heavy sigh he puts down his try of treats and continues. “King and Queen are the strongest pair in our Pride. He gets very angry whenever she beats him in combat and also angry when the lionesses would try to… I think flirt or try to date him.”  
“So this ‘Queen’ you’re talking about is the girl we’re visiting?” Alito asks, now so intrigued with the conversation and way Akins words the situation, that he also places down his tray of treats.  
“Yes, we call Blaze our Queen because of three reasons. She is the strongest girl in our pride. Queen is the term used to called a female cat. The third reason is not for me to say.”  
“All interesting points.” Alito smirks with Ray snickering slightly in the back ground. The sleeping African, now known as Simba, is now not so asleep as he wakes up with an animalistic growl. “Oh, sleeping Beauty’s awake. How was your Royal nap, ‘King’?”  
“You’re all too loud, so stop talking about my Queen…” Simba growls and let his scarlet curved ears and lion tail hang out without a care. The two of his pride face-palm while the other three look surprised at his new appendages. Simba just looks around, “What? Oh, don’t tell me you two want to keep your powers a secret. Stride with Pride is what us cats do!”  
The Indian kid, whose name is Alladin, grumbles under his breath and digs underneath his hair to smooth it down, letting out his tiger-like ears and reaching back to reveal his tiger tail. Akins sighs as well and pulls out his ears and tail, both resembling a Caracal.  
“I don’t see why we can’t team up against him and take him down.” Alladin growls like an animal and glares at the lazing male in front of him.  
“So, let me get this straight, you’re all half cat?” Ray asks with confusion laced in his voice, the three half cats nod as a response. “How? Wait, don’t answer that.”  
And so, the six- five boys in the room are getting along just fine without angering the lion in the room. All five are just relaxing and talking quietly about anything that peaks at their interest.   
Eventually, Ray gets bored, he crawls away from the rest without them knowing and towards Simba. He pokes Simba’s shoulder and cheek. Since he got no reaction, he decides to do something else. Before he could pull Simba’s ear, he spots a photograph. Ray carefully takes the Photo from underneath Simba’s pillow and has a look.  
The photo has Simba having his arm around a familiar looking girl. They’re both smiling and covered in cut and bruises with elephants in the background. The girl’s hair is white and her eyes are red. Is that Blaze?  
Ray jumps a bit when he hears a growl. The photo is swiped out of his grasp and he’s faced with an angry lion.  
“What are you doing?!” Simba roars in unmistakeable anger as he pounces and pins Ray to the ground. His roar surprises everyone in the carriage and the rest stare at the scene before them, doing nothing but watching.  
“Now, now, I’m sure Queen wouldn’t like you to hurt one of her family’s friends.” Ray tsks while watching Simba’s eyes grow wide and quickly get off of him. Simba then turns his back to the rest and lies back down on the bed, ignoring everyone.  
Then it all goes silent again.

With the Last group of Blue hair, Yuma is having some good old make up time with the Canadian in the Top hat.  
“Jack, long time no see, dude!” Yuma greets loudly while hugging the Canadian tightly.  
“Bonjour, Yuma! It’s been too long! Oh, wait…” Jack laughs and tightens his grip on Yuma and lifts him up. “This is better!”  
The rest just stare at the weird affection; both don’t say anything as both boys are happy overly hugging each other.  
“Jack, what are you doing?” The white Santa kid, Onit, asks in his Finnish accent as his twin starts to break the two apart rudely. “Finny, that was very rude of you!”  
“Do I look like I care?” Finny asks with boredom laces in his voice as he sits on the bed. “Don’t try to influence me to be nice!”  
“You’ll get coal in your stocking if you don’t!” Onit tries to reason with his twin, although his reasoning is quite childish.  
“They do know that Sant-” Bronk tries to explain, but his lips somehow get frozen together and just stares at Jack, who has a finger to his lip, as if saying ‘They’ll kill you if you say that.’. Then he unfroze Bronk’s lips, letting Bronk move them freely but not speak.  
“Why are we here again?” Shark asks suddenly out of the blue. He stands from the window and walks towards the door before anyone could tell him not to. “I’m going to see what Rio’s doing.”  
As he walks out the door, Onit somehow tapes a piece of paper to his back saying ‘I’m spying on the girls, stop me if you can!’ And this basically makes the whole room silent until Shark’s footsteps could no longer be heard. They all start to chuckle.  
“So, Jack, who are your friends? What are their stories?” Yuma asks with a little nervousness in his voice as Astral comes out of the key with a yellow burst of dust. The deity observes his surroundings, making the two Santa boys bristle a bit when he gets close. “Are they okay?”  
“Yuma, you never said you had an astral half…” Jack explains while keeping a good eye on the two Finnish boys who are now trying to avoid Astral while Bronk just watches amused when they try to use the bed to get over the shelves to hide. “Most of us Ice Elementals tend to be a bit… unpredictable around them.”  
“Interesting, you all look like humans, but have more energy and power.” Astral observes as he circles around Jack, who didn’t mind because he knows why he doesn’t have an ‘interesting’ reaction towards the being.  
When everything gets calmer and settled down, Bronk is bonding with the twins by playing Uno with them. Meanwhile, Yuma and Jack are having a pleasant conversation while Astral looks out the window to see the strange scenery of Kangaroos, Eucalyptus trees and the far lands.  
“So, how’s your side of the deal?” Yuma asks while trying to act serious, but his face isn’t one to be serious so it just turns into a worried one.  
“The blood had settling years ago, and my powers have changes colour.” Jacks states simply then winces slightly while rubbing just above his right knee, “Although, I sometimes fell her pain from time to time.”  
“But, that can’t happen all the time, right?” Yuma hopes, but he sees Jack smile sadly and shake his head slightly. “Oh…”  
“Don’t worry, Yuma, it doesn’t hurt much when you get used to it.” Jack explains while digging into his pocket, he pulls out a photo, it’s of him, Blaze and Yuma all together. Blaze was doing bunny ears behind both boys while they were pulling a face each. In the background is Yuma’s house. “AS long as my little sister is okay in the end, I’m happy with that.”  
Yuma looks over at the pictures and smiles warmly at the pleasant memory. But sadly the moment is ruined when Shark is thrown inside.  
Jack immediately goes to the door, “Sorry, Amalthea, I should have kept a better eye on him.”  
The slightly visible woman nods and closes the door. When this happens, Shark gets up, dusts himself off and heads to the window. He sits and just stares out to the scenery.  
Jack and Yuma resume talking about their family member. Astral, however, wondering about all the new characters he’s been seeing, why are their auras so different from humans, why do they have animal parts, why do they seem more wild than they appear.

All hear Amalthea’s voice over the intercom as the train slows down to a stop, “Now, we’ve just arrived at the Town of Erif, please stay seated until someone comes to your carriage.”  
After a few minutes of everyone grabbing their bags, Amalthea, along with some others, opens all the Carriages. Soon, everyone is out, gazing at the dusty town of Erif. It looks deserted, as if no one lived in the buildings.  
“And here they go again…” Amalthea sighs as quiet laughter can be heard throughout the area. The Half-animals are looking around to locate the source, but ultimately look confused and a little edgy. Everyone jumps when Amalthea calls out. “Now, come on! We have guests! And I’m on a schedule!”  
The laughter stops, and it’s dead silent.  
Amalthea doesn’t see a little boy sneak up behind her, he signals the groups to stay quiet. Kazuma chuckles a bit, knowing what’s going to happen, making everyone wonder what’s happening.  
All of a sudden, the boy screams. Since Amalthea has fairly long hanging ears, everyone assumes they must be sensitive. And, they’re right. Amalthea jumps a bit to the scream, but she’s already accustomed to it, so, it was not much of a surprise.  
“Why am I not surprised? I really need to get that habit out of you, Arnold.” Amalthea sighs and picks up the laughing boy, she holds him to her waist while a few people come out of their homes, to help with the luggage. “Oh, good, could you all please take out guests’ luggage and ready their rooms? Lovely.”  
She then places the boy down and he runs off to somewhere unknown. Amalthea heads to the edge of the town where two Four-wheel drive tour trucks are waiting. There are a little over a dozen seats in each car, and each have random kangaroo markings. She turns to each group. “Well, hurry up! Get in your groups! Girls, Icers, Bronk, Kite, Yuma, truck two! The rest of you in Truck two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is where you can find the other characters if you’ve never seen the anime Yugioh Zexal.  
> http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ZEXAL


End file.
